1. Field
Embodiments relate to an in-mold type RF antenna, a device including the same, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices, e.g., mobile phones, portable multimedia players (PMPs), portable digital multimedia broadcastings (DMBs), and the like, may include a display window, a battery, and at least one antenna. To perform various functions, the portable devices may include an RF antenna for recognition of radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags in addition to an antenna for transmission and reception of radio waves.
The RF antenna may require a predetermined installation area due to size and shape requirements thereof. The RF antenna may be formed separately from a main printed circuit board and may then be attached to the main printed circuit board. The separate RF antenna may be attached to an outer case or may be integrated with a surface of a battery.
As batteries for portable device are made thinner, interference with RFID tags may occur due to current in the battery. In addition, if the RF antenna is integrally formed with a consumable battery, an RF antenna must be integrated with all batteries for use with the portable devices. Accordingly, manufacturing costs may be increased.